


Hacker Treats

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Hacking, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher has a very happy Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacker Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Orange" and the fic_promptly prompt "Dollhouse, Topher, Online Trick-or-Treating was how he spent his holiday, but what he got in his "bag" was much better than candy!"

"Ding dong!" Topher's computer rang out. Pleased, he pushed away from his work table and spun his chair across the room, neatly snagging the file cabinet and sliding home at his computer desk. "Ding dong!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Topher muttered, typing hastily.

"Trick or treat!" the computer's artificial voice announced.

"Hmmm..." Topher considered the image before him; a large orange pumpkin with a dozen smaller ones in the background. "I'll go with treat," he declared, clicking on one.

The picture dissolved, and a text box full of code sprang up. Scrolling through it quickly, Topher discovered that it contained the newest FBI clearance codes. "Sweet!" he whistled.

As if the first hacker had released a signal, Topher's cyber doorbell began to ring repeatedly as a handful of invitations popped up. "Trick or treat. Trick or treat," the computer repeated.

Gleefully rubbing his hands together, Topher activated his own Halloween worm before opening them. Hackers always had the best treats- better than chocolate or inappropriate starches, even.


End file.
